custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Alxor
Alxor is a tyrannical former conqueror. He almost conquered the Matoran Universe before being defeated by the Hand of Artakha and banished to the Pit. Biography Originating from a land of the southern reaches of the Matoran Universe, Alxor started out as a simple begger within his civilization in the early years prior to the rise of the Barraki warlords. Eventually, through an unclear string of events, Alxor rose through the ranks of his people, soon becoming his land's undisputed ruler. Deciding to expand his kingdom, Alxor raised a powerful army and sent them to conqueror the southern islands. Soon after, he began overtaking the lands to the north. His conquest continued until he had claimed roughly two-thirds of the Matoran Universe, with only the northern most lands remaining free of his rule. This effectivly made him the Matoran Universe's first example of a successful warlord and conqueror. One of the many lands he claimed was the homeland of the Mersion species, Versuva. Believing Versuva to be a key location in his attempts to completely conquer the world, Alxor took up residence on the island. He had the majority of the natives enslaved, forcing them into intense physical labor, though employed one, a young scholar named Mersery as an engineer, having him design and create tools and weapons of war. Later, as Alxor prepared for a final invasion of the northern-most lands, he was confronted by Mersery and the Hand of Artakha, who had been convinced to lend their aid. A battle ensued, resulting in Mersery defeating Alxor, who was subsequently imprisoned by the Hand. The Pit Without their leader, Alxor's armies and empire soon collapsed and disbanded, freeing the lands that had been under his rule. Alxor remained the Hand of Artakha's prisoner for several years until its successor, the Order of Mata Nui, established a new prison known as the Pit. He was transported to this new facility and held prisoner for several more centuries. Roughly 1,000 years years ago, the Great Cataclysm occurred causing the Pit to cave in and flood. Alxor was among the survivors, though had been mutated by the Pit Mutagen, forcing him to remain in the sea. He would go on to establish a new undersea empire in a similar fashion as the Barraki, recruiting Zyglak and Pit prisoners alike. He would also repeatedly come into conflict with the Barraki and ex-Dark Hunter Proto-Beast, his main rivals. At some point during his imprisonment, Alxor came across a Kanohi known as the Ranok, the Great Mask of Rage, which he claimed as his property. More recently, Alxor was confronted by one of his servants, a Ga-Matoran named Darlex, who informed him of the arrival of two beings within the borders of Alxor's territory. After dismissing the Matoran, Alxor examined the Kanohi Ranok before deciding that he needed to make an example out of the intruders. Abilities & Traits Cold and calculating, Alxor is renowned for both his cruelty and cunning, traits that have kept his name alive in Matoran history as one of the greatest conquerors of their world. He is decisive, a brilliant tactician, and terrifyingly skilled in combat. In addition to great strength and durability, Alxor's most potent ability is the power to psychically feed off of the mental energies produced by all living creatures. By absorbing this psychic energy, Alxor can both weaken his foes, and feed on it to re-energize himself. He can also focus the energy he absorbs into a powerful blast of mental energy, allowing him to attack his opponents' minds. Asside from the above, Alxor can also unleash searing bolts of energy from his eyes. He also has a slight resistance to the Pit Mutagen, meaning that while he was transformed into a water-breather, his outward appearance wasn't altered much. He may possess more abilities, though exactly what they are is unknown. Tools Alxor's primary tool is his War Lance. In addition to serving as a melee weapon, the War Lance can also unleash destructive bolts of power. It is also equipped with a Rhotuka Launcher that allows Alxor to manifest spinners with the ability to render the all of an opponent's abilities temporarily inaccessible; this power extends to the victim's Kanohi and weapons, rendering them temporarily powerless as well. Alxor is also known to carry a Squid Launcher, a tool he claimed after a confrontation with one of the Barraki. Trivia *Alxor was originally inspired by Alexander III of Macedon, better known as Alexander the Great, a ruler from Greece who would eventually give rise to one of the largest empires of the ancient world. *Whilst the unnamed being who conquered Versuva had already existed within the storylines of and prior to Alxor's introduction, it was Toa Hydros who proposed that the warlord be Alxor. *In Chicken Bond's storyline, Alxor's motivations for conquest were unknowingly influenced by Millennium. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Characters